Changing Lives
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Chander is forced to change schools and move in with his God Parents, Jack and Judy Geller. How will Monica and Ross react? What will change? (CM) Please review (chapter 7 up)
1. Default Chapter

**I will continue my other fics very soon! I started this one months and months ago and now there is a lot of High School fics going on at the moment so I thought it would be a good time to add this one! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**What you need to know: **Ross, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe go to Lincoln High. They don't know Chandler or Joey who are best friends. Monica was never fat, Phoebe lives with her Grandma and never on the streets. Rachel is head cheerleader and most popular girl in the school. Ross and Monica don't get along, she's quite popular because of Rachel while Ross is a geek….Think that's it!

**Enjoy! **

**Changing Lives- Part One**

Monica sighed as she watched the traffic standing still from the window in the back seat of her parent's car. Her brother, Ross was in the seat next to her talking none stop about his plans for the next week. It was summer break and her family and herself were heading into the city to visit a friend of her parents for a week but all Monica wanted to do was to stay home and hang out with her friends, Rachel and Phoebe.

Her parents thought she was to young to stay home alone but had considered it when she suggested Ross stayed too. However, her brother was more interested in going to the city and seeing all the sights. He didn't mind not spending his break with his friends, because…well he didn't have many. There was one called Will Colbert but he was spending his summer at 'fat camp' while his other friend, Freddie Harmon was off to 'Space camp.' Monica wasn't popular herself but had a few friends and occasionally hung out with the cheerleaders because her best friend, Rachel was head cheerleader but she really just preferred it when it was Rachel, Phoebe and she

Monica sighed again and reached into her backpack and pulled out her Walkman, turning the volume up to drown out the sounds of her brother's voice.

An hour later, she opened her eyes when she felt the car coming to a stop. She looked out the window again, to see that they were still in the city but in quite area with huge, flashy apartment buildings. Once they had all grabbed their bags from the car, they headed inside, Monica walking slightly behind her family to show she was still annoyed about being there.

Monica sighed loudly once they were stood outside the apartment, waiting for someone to answer causing her Mom to shot her a look. She frowned slightly when a man in a black tux opened the door. She remembered her parents telling them how their friend was divorced and lived alone with her son but he was the same age as Ross, this guy was much older.

"Good afternoon…" He said politely. "Please come in and let me take your bags."

They stepped into the apartment, staring around amazed at the size of the place. Monica had figured that the place was going cramped as the four of them were staying there but the living room was practically the size of the Geller's whole house.

"Jack, Judy!" A blond woman rushed towards them. "Oh, its great to see you!"

"Nora…" Judy smiled, hugging her. "What a lovely place you have…"

"Thank you…" She replied. "I'll give you a tour later."

"Tour of an apartment?" Monica raised an eyebrow. "Just how big is this place?"

"Monica!" Judy hissed, glaring at her.

Nora simply laughed lightly. "Well, dear we have a kitchen, a dining area, living room and 4 bedrooms." She bragged proudly.

"Wow…that's bigger then our house…" Jack laughed uneasily, trying to hide the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes, well I guess divorce pays…" Nora laughed, sitting down and motioning the others to follow. "Now, kids…like I said, we only have 2 spare rooms so you'll have to share."

Monica opened her mouth to protest but received another glare from her Mom, telling her not to start.

"Normally, I would have Ross sharing with my son and let Monica have a room herself but he's not very keen on sharing with people he doesn't know and can be quite a handful when he wants to be…"

"That's fine, Mrs Bing…" Ross said quietly.

"Mrs Bing? Oh please, call me Nora…" She insisted.

"Okay, Nora…" He smiled slightly, causing Monica roll her eyes.

"So, where is our God Son anyway?" Judy asked, glancing around.

"Oh, he's out with his friends…." Nora informed her. "He'll be home later for dinner."

"Well, I can't wait, we haven't seen him since he was born…"

"Oh yes, that's right…you were pregnant with Ross…" Nora replied. "Then when you visited a few years ago, he was with his father…"

"How are they now?" Jack questioned, knowing they had been have problems. "Does Charles still see him?"

"No, Chandler refuses to have anything to do with him." She told them. "I can't blame him, though…"

"He's still his father Nora." Jack claimed.

"You wouldn't think by the way he acts…" Nora said bitterly before plastering another smile on her face. "Anyway, enough about that…let me show you to your rooms and allow you to un-pack."

_**XxXxX**_

"I'm sorry about dinner…" Nora sighed as she led the Geller family back into the living room after they had eaten. "I told Chandler to be home."

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Jack stated. "He probably just lost track of time…you know how teenage boys can be."

They all looked up when they heard the door open and close.

"Chandler?" Nora called out. "Can you come here, please?"

"Yeah?" He appeared in the doorway, a holdall bag slung over his shoulder, brushing his hair back from his eyes as he leant against the doorframe.

"Where were you?"

"I was at James'…" He shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"I told you to be home for dinner!"

"No you never…"

"Well, you should have rung and told me what your plans were!" She replied, casting Jack and Judy a look, not wanting them to think she was a bad mother, who didn't know what he own son was up to.

"Why?" He frowned. "I always have dinner at his house."

"I know but tonight we were having a family meal."

"We haven't had a family meal in 10 years!" He let out a laugh, as he moved fully into the room, throwing his bag in the corner before flipping through the mail.

"We had guests, you knew they were coming!"

Chandler sighed frustrated. "Yes, you did mention it sometime during you hectic work schedule last week but I didn't know you wanted me to be here!"

"Okay, fine…" Nora gave in. "It doesn't matter…you're here now…."

"Right, can I go and have a shower now?" He asked. "I didn't get chance to at gym, earlier."

"You're always at that gym!" She frowned.

"Well, building me one here and I'll stay in." He replied sarcastically. "Can I go."

"In a minute…let me introduce you first." She told him, causing him to moan. "Chandler, this is Jack and Judy Geller, old friends of mine, also your God Parents… and their children Ross and Monica… everyone this is my son Chandler."

"Chandler, it good to see you again…" Judy smiled warmly at him as she hugged him.

"Uh, yeah…" He hugged back awkwardly.

"You probably don't remember us…" Jack laughed slightly, shaking his hand. "I mean, last time we saw you, you were only a few days old."

Chandler gave him a small smile. "Yeah, well that was a busy week for me…a lot to take in, so you know…"

Jack laughed again. "Funny boy you got here, Nora."

"Yes, his teachers tell me the same…which probably isn't the best thing." She told them, laughing causing Chandler rolled his eyes.

"How is school going for you?" Judy asked him. "Only one more year to go?"

"Uh, yeah…" He nodded, looking for a way to escape. "It's okay, I guess…"

"Oh, Chandler don't be so modest…" Nora slapped his arm lightly. "He's doing very good at Maths and English…. And not to bad at the other subjects either."

"Well, that's wonderful." Judy exclaimed. "Ross is actually pretty good at science."

"Yeah!" Ross nodded, enthusiastically. "What's for favourite thing about science, Chandler?"

"I dunno…chemistry, I guess…" He sighed, bored.

"Really? Why?" Ross asked, happy to find some how had a love science.

"Get to blow things up…blew a hole right through the principle's office wall, once…" He shrugged, turning and walking out, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I'm having a shower, see-ya later."

Ross frowned, after him wondering if he was being serious. Jack and Judy laughed, thinking he was joking. While Monica, stared at him leaving, totally taken in by him…his eyes, his smile, his whole attitude….

"The bad part is, he isn't joking…" Nora told them, causing them to stop laughing. "He was suspended for a week!"

"Wasn't it an accident?" Judy questioned.

"Nope, Joey and he were protesting against the uniforms."

"Joey?"

"Oh, his best friend… he actually lives in Long Island too but his parents send him to Morris High because they have a good drama class…so he stays here during the week and go home for weekends and holidays."

"Oh right…" Judy nodded. "So, have you told Chandler about next year?"

Nora sighed. "No not yet, I haven't had chance."

"How's he going to react?"

"My guess is not to good."

Ross and Monica stared a look, wondering if the other knew what was going on but before either them had chance to ask the adults had moved onto a different conversation.

20 minutes later, Chandler entered in fresh, clean clothes and a soccer ball in his hands.

"I'm going out side for a practice." He told Nora.

"Chandler, wait…" She stopped him. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Can't we do it later, I want to practice before it gets to dark." He sighed.

"No, it can't…" She patted the seat next to her. "Come and sit down."

He sighed again before doing as he told. Glancing at their guests, wondering if they knew what was going on.

"Okay, the thing is…I've been asked to do a book tour…" She told him.

"Right, okay…" He frowned slightly.

"It'll be around Europe…" She continued. She had gone on tours before, but only around America and during summer break. A few times Chandler had gone with her but other times he stayed in New York at one of his friends' houses. "And it's for a year."

"A year?" He repeated. "Are you going?"

"Yes, I am…" She nodded.

"So, you don't care about what I think then?"

"Of course I do, Honey…" She assured him. "But this is something I have to do."

"Whatever…" He stood up. "I'll be fine here…"

"Chandler, there's more…" She claimed, making him turn to look at her. "I don't want to stay here alone…"

"Joey will be here." He pointed out.

"No, Chandler he won't…" She shook her head. "You're moving to Long Island to live with Jack and Judy."

Chandler's mouth fell open. "What?"

"You'll go to Lincoln High with Ross and Monica."

"Hell no!" He exclaimed. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Chandler, you haven't got a choice…" She told him. "I've already sorted it out."

"With out tell me!" He yelled. "You have no right!"

"I'm your mother!"

"Yeah, when it suits you!" He replied angrily. "When you have got some guy half your age on the go!"

"Hey, watch what you're saying!"

"Why? What you going to do? Ruin my life!" He continued to shout. "Because you're doing a good job so far!"

"Chandler…" She called out weakly as he stormed out the room and towards his bedroom. Seconds later, music blared out showing them just how against the move he was.

"Well, that went well…" Jack sighed.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. The Aftermath

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**The Aftermath **

"This looks great…" Nora said, as Judy placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "But you didn't need to do this."

"Oh, its no problem…" Judy assured her as everyone began to help themselves. She glanced around the table, noticing someone was missing. "Do you want me to call Chandler?"

"No point…" Nora sighed. "He's not here."

"It's 8:30 in the morning." Jack looked up at her. "Where could he have gone this early?"

"I don't know…" She shrugged. "He was up before I was…. he's still upset about the move."

"I guess, that is understandable…." Jack nodded.

Monica played with the food on her plate. After the news about Chandler moving in with them was broke last night, Jack and Judy discussed with Ross and her. Ross was excited about it, hoping he and Chandler would become like brothers while Monica was interested in seeing what reaction Chandler would have towards Ross. Even though she hadn't really met him, she could tell in wasn't in studying on Friday nights and doing what he was told.

She also wondered about how he would act around Long Island, if he was one of these guys who did everything and anything to break the rules, then maybe it would take her parents' focus off of her which gave her the perfect opportunity to get away with a lot more. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be the screw up around the house anymore.

They all looked up when they heard the door and Chandler appeared with his walkman playing loudly, drowning out all sounds around him.

"Chandler…Have you been out for a morning run?" Nora smiled at him, seeing him in jogging-suit.

Chandler didn't reply, maybe because he couldn't hear her or maybe because he wasn't talking to her... probably both. He walked past the table, not looking at any of them as he pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before heading into his room.

Nora was just about to get up and follow when music started to play loudly from inside his room. She sighed again and sat back down, knowing when he was in that kind of mood nothing could get through to him.

"He is a good boy, really…" She looked at Jack and Judy. "He's just upset."

They both nodded, before casting each other a look wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

Half an hour later, the music was turned off and he appeared again, this time with a sports bag and a soccer ball.

"Chandler, we saved you some breakfast…" Judy smiled at him.

"I'm fine thank you…" He mumbled.

"Oh, you need a breakfast to start the day." Jack added.

"I'll have something later."

"Sweetie, why don't we go and talk…" Nora tried to take his hand.

"I'm going out." He shook her off.

"Where?"

"I told the guys I'd meet them for a kick around." He told her.

"Oh, okay…" She looked slightly disappointed before getting an idea. "Hey, why don't you take Ross with you…"

"Ross?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, Ross…" She gestured to him, who had been reading a magazine about fossils until he heard his name. Nora thought that maybe if the pair of them spent some time and become friends, Chandler would be happier about the move.

Chandler sighed and turned to him. "You up for a kick around?"

"Kick around?" Ross repeated.

"Yeah…. y'know, soccer…" He replied, holding up the ball. "You kick the ball around the field and try and get it through the goalposts…"

"Uh…oh, yeah…" Ross looked down, slightly embarrassed before sending a glare at Monica when she laughed.

"Yay? Nay?" Chandler prompted.

"Uh, I guess I could go…" He stuttered, standing up.

"Right…" Chandler raised an eyebrow at his close slightly, seeing him wearing a white shirt and black pants. He shrugged, deciding that if he's clothes got wracked it was his own fault.

"Do you guys need a lift?" Jack offered, hoping to get Chandler to like him.

"Nah, we'll walk…. A good warm up…" Chandler replied, looking at Ross. "Maybe run a little."

"Uh…Okay…" Ross nodded, although they could all tell he wasn't keen on the idea.

Chandler forced himself not to laugh out loud at the look on his face, instead settle for a smile.

"You coming to?" He turned to Monica.

"Me?" 

"Her?" Ross looked up sharply.

"Sure…" Chandler shrugged. "If you want."

"Yeah, okay…cool…" Monica smiled at him.

"Okay…" He replied, before looking at his watch. "Damn it, come on…we can't be late."

Ross and Monica quickly gathered their jackets and Ross even grabbed his science magazine, causing Chandler to stop and look at him for a second but decided not to say anything. Their parents called out to them to have a good time as they left.

As they reached outside, Chandler started to search through his bag, pulling some keys. He walked towards a black convertible car, unlocking it.

"Uh, I thought we were walking?" Ross looked at him.

"Well, if we walk we'll be late…" He explained, getting into the driver's seat. "I was going to run but I think you guys would prefer to drive."

"You thought right." Monica replied, moving to get in but Ross stopped her.

"I'm the oldest, I'll sit in the front seat!"

She rolled her eyes but never said anything and simply jumped into the back.

"Shouldn't we tell your Mom, you're borrowing her car?" Ross asked, as he started up the engine.

"Its not her car…" Chandler replied, pulling away at speed. "It's mine."

"This is your car?" Monica asked amazed.

"Yeah…" He shrugged; he glanced back at her before looking at Ross. "Okay, some rules…whatever happens today, don't tell your parents…"

Ross shot Monica a lot, wondering what was actually going to happen.

"Don't take everything you hear to seriously…" Chandler continued. "You'll hear a lot of stuff…. My friends will probably be winding you up."

"Okay…" Monica nodded, understandingly.

"And never touch my stereo…" He added, before reaching to turn it on.

Ross jumped when music started loudly and Chandler speeded up. Monica grinned and leant back in her seat.

"Where are we?" Ross asked, as Chandler pulled into a car park.

"My school…" He told them, shutting of the engine. "Or my old school…."

"Oh…" Ross replied. "It's the summer, should we be here."

"Who cares?" Was the only response he got before Chandler jumped out of the car.

Ross and Monica followed him silently as he led them towards the field. They saw a crowd of teenagers already gather there already.

"Hey man!" A guy jogged over to them. "You're late…."

"So?" Chandler replied.

"Y'know how early I had to get up to drive all the way here?"

"Should have stayed out my place then, shouldn't you…"

"I thought you had people over."

"I do…which reminds me… This is Monica and Ross…" He introduced them. "Guys, this is Joey…"

"Hey…" Joey nodded towards him, grinning at Monica. "How…"

"Don't!" Chandler warned.

"What!" He asked innocently.

"Haven't you got a girlfriend?"

"Oh, relax man…" Joey told him. "What's the matter with you anyway?"

"Nothing!"

"Sure…" Joey replied sarcastically as they headed over towards the rest of their friends.

"Drop it, okay, Joe…"

"Fine…" He sighed and backed off.

"Hey, heads up!" A voice called out as a ball came speeding towards them.

Ross let out a scream and covered his face with his hands. When he realised that he wasn't going to get hit, he looked and saw Chandler had control of the ball, continuously kicking it up and down.

"Who's the geek?" A guy asked, looking at Ross.

Chandler turned and kicked the ball, into the open goal before turning back.

"We playing or what?" He asked his friends.

"Sure, let go…" They all shrugged and moved to get the play.

"You playing?" Chandler asked Ross.

"Uh, no…I don't think…" He started.

"Okay…" Chandler cut him off, not really bothered whether or not he did.

Monica and Ross headed towards the bleachers to watch the game. Just as they sat down, Monica saw two girls walk over to Chandler and Joey.

"Hey, Guys…" Chandler and Joey turned around.

"Hey!" Joey grinned, seeing his girlfriend Jen.

"Hey, Babe…" The other girl, Kerry said to Chandler. "Who's that girl I saw you with…you're lucky I'm such an understanding girlfriend, I might get jealous."

Chandler shrugged. "No one, just some friends of my Mom…"

"So they're nameless people, then?" She replied, putting her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss.

He gave her a small smile. "Her name is Monica and that's her brother Ross…"

"Well, they look like nice people…"

"I guess…"

"Oh come on, you don't want to get to know them?"

"Not really… I don't want plan on getting to know them anytime soon!" He replied.

"Oh, ignore him…" Joey cut in. "He's just moody because he hasn't had his soccer fix, this morning."

The girls laughed quietly. "Okay, then…you better go and whoop those guys…"

"I will do…" Chandler nodded, before kissing her softly. "There's something I need to talk to you about, later. Okay?"

"Uh, okay…" She looked at him curiously. "Good or bad?"

"We'll talk later…" Chandler told her.

"Right, okay…" She nodded watching as he and Joey walked onto the field before going and sitting in the bleachers.

"Are you breaking up with her?" Joey asked once they were alone.

"I don't know…" He replied quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Joe, just drop it okay." He sighed, running off to take his position as the game started.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	3. Pushed Over The Edge

**Hey, Guys! Here's the next part! Please review and let me know what you think. **

**LilMondlerLuverUh, I don't know whether it would be weird for Monica and Chandler to get together… I hope no one thinks so anyway…**

Oh, and there is going to be a lot of stuff about Chandler playing soccer throughout this fic… just to warn you, as I'm from the UK and we call it football…I might slip up…I'll try not to but just so that you are warned. 

**Anywhoo…**

**Enjoy! **

**Pushed Over The Edge**

Ross was focused on his magazine and only occasionally glancing up at the soccer game when he heard the cheers coming from the few people stood watching. Monica watched as they players ran up and down the pitch but her eyes mainly stayed on Chandler, who seemed to be taking the game more seriously then the others. He wore his school, blue and white soccer jersey, like the rest of the players on his team, while the opposition wore their own plan clothes.

Joey who was not on the school soccer team went to tackle Chandler, put his friend skilfully dribbled around him before sprinting off to the other end of the pitch, dodging all the oppositions' defenders. Once he was right in front of the goal, he used all his power to kick the ball towards the back of the net. The goalkeeper didn't even attempted to stop the ball and instead jumped out the way of the speeding ball.

"Jeez, man…what did you have for breakfast?" Joey asked, breathlessly as he caught up with him.

"One- nil to us…" Chandler mumbled in reply, walking back to re-take his position.

"Seriously, Dude.." Joey stopped him. "What's the matter?"

"Why would there be something the matter?" He questioned.

"Oh, I don't know… how about you won't give a straight forward answer…" Joey started. "Or maybe because you nearly just took the goalie's head off!"

"Just forget it, Joe…" Chandler told him again.

"No, I won't!" Joey grabbed his arm to stop him running off.

"Get off!" Chandler pushed him away.

The other players stopped what they were doing and watched the pair. Kerry and Jen saw what was happening and head over to them with Monica and Ross, slowly following behind.

"Look, man why don't we go and talk?" Joey suggested.

"I don't want to talk!" He claimed. "Are we finishing this game or what?"

"Chandler?" Kerry asked concerned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh-oh…teacher alert!" One of the other boys said causing everyone to turn and see the school's sports coach heading towards them.

"I didn't know you guys were that dedicated to school…" He said once he had reached them. "Maybe I can talk to the principle and get him to arrange a few extra classes."

"We're just having a game…" Chandler told him. "Is that a problem?" 

"Breaking into school propriety might be…" Coach Murphy replied.

"We didn't break in…the gates were already open." Chandler claimed.

"If you say so…" The coach said. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"So, we're not in trouble?" Joey cut in.

"No, Mr Tribbiani…we already knew you lot came down here…" He told them. "Just don't wrack the place and no one will stop you."

"Alright!" Joey grinned. "I knew I liked this place for a reason!"

Murphy rolled his eyes and turned back to Chandler. "Can I have a word?"

He sighed loudly and followed the coach towards the bleachers, leaving his friends to watch them curiously. He didn't really get on well with his teachers, apart from Coach Murphy; he'd always been there for him. Helping him out when he was in trouble, offering him advice and encouraging him to continue with soccer.

"Your Mom phoned me this morning…" He started. "She wanted me to talk to you."

"What a surprise!" Chandler replied sarcastically. "Do you know what she's wants me to do?"

"Yeah, I found out a few weeks ago…" He told him. "But I think this could be good for you…Lincoln High is a good school…"

"Wait! You knew!"

"Well, yeah…"

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Well, it wasn't really my place…" He tried to explain.

"I can't believe you!" He grabbed his bag before storming off back to his friends.

"Chandler!" He called after him but he carried on walking.

"Here!" Chandler pulled the captain 'C' from his shirt and handed to one of his closest friends, James. "Congratulations."

"What's this?" James asked him, looking down at it.

"You're the captain now…" Chandler told him. "I've been dropped from the team."

"What!" There were shouts of protest from the players.

"Chandler, come on…" Murphy came up to him. "Lets go and talk about this probably."

"There's nothing to talk about!" He replied. "I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"You can't drop him!" James told him with agreements from the others. "He's our best player!"

"It's out of my hands!" Murphy told them.

"Well, y'know what! I don't need you…or _her_!" Chandler told him, referring to his Mom.

"Chandler…"

"Forget it!" He shouted, pulling his jersey off and throwing it at him before storming off to his car.

The others watched in shock as he speeded away from the schools grounds. Monica and Ross looked each other, both wondering how they'd get back, they didn't know their way around the city.

"Coach, what happened?" Joey asked.

"I can't say…" He sighed. "I'd better go call his Mom…"

"What do you think he's going to do?" Kerry asked Joey, once Murphy had walked off.

"Probably something that will devastate himself and everyone around him…" Joey told her. "Come on, we'd better go look for him."

"Uh, what about us?" Monica cut in causing them all to look at her.

"What about you?" Joey frowned.

"Joey!" Kerry slapped him around the back of his head.

"We uh, sort of don't know how to get back…" Ross told them. "We came with Chandler…"

"Ah right…" Joey nodded, but still looked confused.

Kerry rolled his eyes at him. "Okay, Joe…. Gave them a ride home and we'll start looking for Chandler."

"Why can't you give them a lift home!" Joey moaned.

"Because Chandler doesn't want his Mom to know about me and she's more likely to tell you what's happening then any of us!"

"Oh right…okay…" He nodded before turning back to Ross and Monica. "Okay, guys follow me."

They nodded and stayed silent as Joey led them to his car.

"Uh, you don't know what's going on do you?" He asked them.

"No! No we don't…." Monica said quickly before Ross had glance to say anything.

"Oh okay…"

Ross looked at his sister questionable but she just shook her head at him, telling him not to say anything.

_**XxXxX**_

"Chandler!" Nora called out when they heard a key turning in the door.

"No, it just us…" Joey walked into the room, followed by Ross and Monica. "Chandler, kind of left them at the school…"

"Oh, okay…thanks Joey…" She sighed, disappointed that it wasn't her son.

"Uh, Coach Murphy has kicked Chandler of the soccer team…" Joey started; ready to jump to Chandler's defence. "That's why he went off."

"No…he never kicked Chandler off…"

"So, he can still play!" He asked hopefully. "Cos he thinks he can't…"

"No, Joey…he can't play…well not for Morris High anyway.." She told him quietly.

"What's going on?" Joey asked confused.

"Chandler's been transferred…" She informed him. "He's starts Lincoln High at the beginning of next year."

"What!" Joey's eyes went wide... his best friend was leaving.

"I'm sorry, Joey…" She looked up at him. "I'm going on a book tour and Chandler is moving in with the Gellers…. That also means you can't stay here for school."

"Chandler…he can't leave…. He goes to school here!" He protested. "His friends are here!"

"I know but its what's best for him…"

"Oh god…. that's why he was acting so weird…" Joey rubbed his eyes. "No wonder he was pissed off."

"Where'd he go Joey?" Nora asked.

"I don't know…" He shrugged. "There are a few people looking for him…. I'd better go help."

"Okay…. When you find him bring him straight home, okay…" She told him.

"I don't think he will want to…" Was the last thing Joey said before disappearing out the door.

_**XxXxX**_

Joey met up with Kerry, Jen and James near the park entrance, deciding they should stick together and looked for him. It was mid afternoon now and they still hadn't had any luck finding him, the more time went on, the more their concern grew.

"Hey, guys…" Joey called out, jogging up to them.

"Hey, man…" James turned around first. "Did you find out anything?"

"Uh, yeah…he's um…he's moving…"

"Moving?" Kerry repeated. "What do you mean, moving!"

"His Mom is going on a book tour…" He explained. "He's moving in with that family who are visiting."

"Well…where do they live?" James asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Long Island…"

"Oh right…" He nodded. "You live in Long Island too…. So are the two of you going to be travelling back and forward to school?"

"No…he's been transferred to Lincoln High."

"What?"

"We've got to find him." Kerry claimed.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked her.

"I'm fine…" She told them but they could all see she wasn't.

"Okay then…lets go find our friend…" Joey sighed as they all walked off in silence, trying to figure out where he was.

**TBC**

Please review! 


	4. Best Friends

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Chandler will be starting Lincoln High soon and Phoebe and Rachel will appear in it soon, as well…That's were the main storyline is going to be, Chandler in Long Island with the gang…This was a slower start then I planned but ah well… **

_ImaginingMatthew- Football is sexy! (Like Chandler!) And I'm glad you like Kerry, I was hoping she would be liked! _

**Anywhoo, keep reviewing and telling me what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Best Friends**

Joey sighed; they had been looking for over an hour and still hadn't found him. He was about to suggest giving up to the others when an old hut caught his eye.

"There!" He pointed it out to the others.

"What?"

"He's in there!" He told them, walking towards it.

"How do you know?" James asked as he and the girls followed him.

"When we were kids, before I moved out of the city we use to play in there…." Joey explained as they reach the hut. He pushed the door open and saw Chandler sat on the far side, leaning up against the wall.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to find me…" He mumbled glancing up at them quickly before looking away.

The four friends looked at each other, silently asking one another what to say.

"I uh, I talked to your Mom…" Joey finally said.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Well, your Mom seems pretty insistence…" He moved closer to his best friend, dropping down on the floor next to him as the others followed in suit.

"She can't just make me change school!" He claimed. "Its my last year!"

"I know man, but…but maybe it won't be that bad…"

"What?" He looked at him surprised.

"Long Island isn't a bad place to live…" He shrugged. "And at least of Lincoln High is a mixed school…. Think of all those girls…and cheerleaders!"

"Hey!" Kerry cut in causing Joey to look at her innocently. "No hermaphrodite cheerleader is going near my guy!"

All three guys liked at her, questionable.

"What? Haven't you heard the rumours?"

"Hermaphrodite…. That means having both…" Joey started quietly.

"Yes, Joe!" James said quickly before he had chance to finish.

"I don't want to go…" Chandler sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm finally happy with my life…why does it have to change?"

"Change is not necessarily a bad thing…" Kerry told him quietly.

"What about us?" He asked.

"I don't know…" She shrugged. "But we're at different school at the moment…"

"Yeah but your school is the girls' equivalent to our school…it's like 10 minutes down the road…we have dances together and sports events…. Lincoln High is like…. Its like our rival school!"

"What happens when I have to play them at soccer!" James asked wide-eyed, not wanting to be playing against his best friend.

Chandler groaned and put his head in his hands. "They suck at soccer! They barely have a team!"

"Maybe you could change that…" Joey said.

"Why are you so eager for me to leave?" He looked up at him.

"I'm not eager!" Joey claimed. "Its just your Mom seems set on this happening, she has sorted everything… isn't it better to accept this and to at least try and have a good time instead of going into this hating everyone and everything and end up being miserable?"

Chandler stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what he was saying.

"Look, man…you get to move in with this family who seem really nice…you finally have some sort of the family you always wanted." He continued. "Don't hate them for it… be grateful, how would you feel if you Mom went on this tour and left you alone at home?"

"It wouldn't matter!" Chandler told him. "I would be at the school I like, with my friends!"

"No you would hate her for it!" Joey said knowingly. "Just like you hate your Dad for leaving you."

"You can make friends…you're good at that!" Kerry added, knowing how Chandler normally acted when his Dad was mentioned. "And just because we all don't see each other, every single day doesn't mean we're not going to stay friends…"

"Yeah, man…" James nodded. "We've always got the weekends and holidays…. Plus when Morris High hammer Lincoln High!"

Chandler smiled slightly but still stayed silent, looking down at the floor.

"And remember I live over there!" Joey added. "We might not be at the same school but we can hang out all the time…and I don't have to drive all the way over here to do so!"

"I still not happy about leaving!"

"Nor are we…" Kerry reached over and squeezed his hand.

"It'll be okay…" Joey told him.

"If you say so…" He sighed.

"Okay, look at this…" Joey moved off the floor and walked to the other side of the hut pointing to the wall. The others walked over and smiled when they saw what was engraved on it.

'_Joey and Chandler friends forever.'_

"Remember when we were six…just before I moved everyone was saying that cause we didn't live near each other we would forget about one another…and we came down here and carved our names so we couldn't forget each other…"

"I remember…" He nodded.

"We're not six anymore…we're practically adults…" Joey told him. "And we don't need to rely on other people to stay friends anymore…"

"Uh, do you guys know how gay that sounds?" James cut in.

They both turned and stared at him before looking out each other, bursting out laughing.

Jen and Kerry exchanged looks. "Uh, is there anything you guys want to tell us?"

The two friends continued to laugh.

"Maybe we should give them privacy?" James suggested quietly, looking at his best friends.

"Oh shut up!" Chandler told him once he had calmed down enough to speak. "Look, guys I'm sorry I acted weird about all this."

"Hey, I'm just surprised you haven't done something drastic…" Joey said.

"Oh there's still time." He grinned.

"Uh-oh…I know that look…" James moaned.

"What you got planned?" Joey asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" He told them before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small penknife. "But first…"

The others stood back and watched as he began to write something, underneath his and Joey's names, once he had finished, he stepped back so they could read what it said.

'_Chandler, Kerry, Joey, Jen and James, was here being best friends.' _

They all grinned around at each other; Kerry reached up and kissed his cheek softly as he took her hand.

"Come on, Matt Stevens is having a party tonight, isn't he?"

_  
_"Yeah, you still want to go?" Joey looked at him.

"Yeah, I figure we all spend as much time together having fun as we can."

"Yeah, I do to!" Kerry nodded.

"I'm in!" James grinned.

"Lets do it!" Jen added.

"Okay…" Joey agreed walking over to the door and holding it open for them. "Let the fun begin!"

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler sat in his room, stretched out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling waiting for Joey and James to turn up so they could meet up with the girls and go to the party. He still wasn't talking to his Mom but he had accepted there was nothing he could about it. He saw someone walk past his bedroom door, with the slight gap where he had left it open.

"Mr Geller?" He called out, sitting up and turning down his music as Jack walked into the room.

"You don't have to call me that.." He told him. "Call me Jack."

"Uh, okay…" Chandler nodded. "I just wanted to say sorry for the way I've been behaving."

"Sorry?" Jack repeated.

"Yeah, I'm not normally like this…" He explained. "It's just I don't want to leave my friends but I know that is not your fault or anything…"

"Well, we understand that this must be hard for you."

"Yeah…" He nodded. "And I do appreciate your offer…. Giving me a home and all that, I wanted to thank you…. For that."

"Maybe you should talk to your Mom…she only wants to do what's best for you."

He scowled. "Both my parents decided to leave me…. Do you think that's what's best for me?"

"I'm sure it's not like…"

"I am…" Chandler replied.

Before either of them could anything, Joey and James walked into the room.

"Hey, man…ready to part-tey!" Joey cheered, but suddenly stopped when he saw Jack. "Oh, sorry…. Want us to give you a minute."

"No, lets get out of here…" Chandler told them, grabbing his jacket.

"Chandler," Jack stopped. "What you said before…when you said thank you…. you're welcome…okay?"

"Okay…" Chandler nodded slightly before following James and Joey out the room.

_**XxXxX**_

Nora walked into the kitchen to see all of the Geller family sat around the table, eating breakfast but Chandler was not there.

"I see Joey and James passed on the couch…" She said sitting down and pouring out some coffee. "I'm guessing Chandler's still asleep too."

"I haven't seen him, this morning…" Judy told her. "But we did hear him come in last night or this morning."

Nora sighed. "Well I waited for him to come in so we could talk but I gave up at 1 o'clock…"

"Yeah, they came in around 3am…" Jack told her.

"I would ground him but I don't think he'd listen at the moment."

"Give him time…" Jack said. "He'll come around."

"I hope so…"

Their conversation changed after that to what they wanted to do for the rest of their vacation since they hadn't had chance to do much. Around an hour later, Chandler wondered into the kitchen in just his boxer shorts, carefully opening the fridge to make as little noise as he could.

"Morning!" Nora called out to him.

He groaned and rubbed his head, his Mom looked at him curiously. "Are you hung over?"

Chandler never replied, instead grabbed a bottle of water and drank half of it down in one mouthful.

"Chandler!"

"Do you have to talk so loud!" He moaned, closing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She sarcastically.

"Good, glad we got that clear up…" Chandler gave her mocking smile before turning to leave.

"No, you don't!" She stopped him. "What are you doing, drinking at your age?"

"Having fun…"

"You're 16!"

"I'm 17!" He glared at her.

She looked at him for a moment before continuing. "Well, it doesn't matter, last time I checked you had to be 21 to drink!"

"Yeah, well its only 18 in the UK."

"Yes but you don't live in the UK, do you!"

"Not yet…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Nora questioned.

"Nothing!" He said louder before leaving the room.

"Chandler!" She called after him but he didn't stop.

"Uh…" Joey sat up, wincing as he opened his eyes. "Oh my god."

Nora sighed and looked at him as fall back down on the couch, causing James to wake up.

"Move over…" He mumbled, pushing Joey making him fall off onto the floor.

"Owww…" He moaned quietly but didn't move.

James suddenly sat up, seeing Nora, Jack and Judy stood watching them.

"Uh, hi…" He said shyly. "Chandler said we could crash here…"

"Yeah, I guessed that…" Nora replied. "I'm guessing you two are feeling a bit delicate too?"

"Uh, someone must have spiked the punch last night…" He claimed weakly.

"Must have."

"Urg…" Joey moaned again, trying to sit up. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not on me you're not…" James jumped away from him.

Once Joey was on his feet, he stopped and looked at Nora.

"Do I smell pancakes?"

James rolled his eyes, getting up too while grabbing their jackets.

"Come on, man.." He handed Joey's his. "Lets get out of here."

"But what about pancakes?" Joey asked.

"I'll buy you some!" He told him, eager to leave.

"Chandler!" Nora shouted, causing both James and Joey to wince in pain. "Your _friends _are leaving!"

A second later, Chandler reappeared fully clothed and with Kerry following him closely, her head bowed down, staring at the floor, embarrassed as everyone stared at them.

"Dude!" Joey grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

"What…." Was all Nora could say and just stared at them.

"Where you two going?" Chandler asked his friends, calmly ignoring his Mother' glare.

"Uh…. We…we thought we'd go out and get some breakfast…" James told him, glancing at Nora before answering him.

"Okay, cool…" He nodded, before grabbing Kerry's hand. "We'll come with you."

"Oh, no you won't!" Nora told him. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Why?"

"Chandler, what hell has gotten into you!" Nora demanded. "Staying out late, drinking, sneaking girls into your room!"

"We never sneaked, we walked…" He told her before looking at Jack and Judy. "Anyway, if they wasn't here, you'd be still in your room recovering!"

"Excuse me!"

"Uh, Mrs Bing…" Kerry started nervously. "We didn't do anything…we were just talking…"

Nora looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Its okay, dear…"

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Lets go."

"Chandler, we really need to talk."

"No we don't…"

"God, you're so stubborn!" She groaned frustratingly. "You're just like your father!"

Chandler froze and slowly turned around. "I am nothing like _him!" _

"Hey, man why don't we just get out of here…" Joey tried to pull him out the room.

James and Kerry glanced at each other, nervously. Neither of them really knew what happened between Chandler and his Dad, only Joey knew the details but they both knew how much Chandler hated him.

"Yeah…" He said quietly, turning again.

"Just like him, walking away…" Nora mumbled.

"Me walking away!" He exclaimed. "You're the one leaving me! Just like him!"

"Oh please…don't be so dramatic…"

"Okay, maybe you both should cool down for a bit…" Jack tried to intervene.

"You know what…. Maybe he had the right idea, leaving…" Chandler continued to stare at her. "Maybe I'm better off with out both of you!"

Nora sighed and reached her hand out to him. "Oh, honey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"You never do.."

"What's that meant to mean!"

"Maybe we should go…" Kerry suggested looking from mother to son but they both ignored her.

"Ever since he left you changed into someone who doesn't gave a damn about anything apart from yourself…" Chandler told her.

"That's not true…"

"Yes, it is!" He interrupted. "You acted as if I was just a reminder of him…. Something that you got stuck with…."

"Oh come on…"

"But now you've found someone else to off load me to…"

"No it's not like that at all!"

"Well, it feels like it!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry…" She told him, moving closer to him. "I never knew you felt like that…."

There was silence in the apartment; Ross and Monica, stood in the kitchen door watching curiously, alone with Jack and Judy. While Joey, Kerry and James watched, worried about their friend.

"But drinking and having random girls in your room is not helping, really it is?"

"You don't get it, do you!" Chandler snapped, moving away from her. "I'm 17! Every 17-year-old goes to party and occasionally drinks…. And as for random girls….Me and Kerry have been together for nearly 5 months! She's the first ever girl that really had feeling for!"

"5 months?" Nora repeated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've been to busy _acting _like a 17 year old, yourself!"

Nora didn't realise what she was doing until after she'd done it….She lifted her hand, bringing it hard across his face.

"Oh my god…" She cried, covering her mouth as Chandler stared stunned at her. "Oh god, Chandler…I'm sorry…honey, I'm so sorry…."

"You're just like him!" Chandler whispered, before turning and running out off the apartment.

"Chandler!" She shouted. "I'm sorry…. Please…Chandler…"

Joey quickly turned and went after him with Kerry and James following. As Judy and Jack moved to comfort Nora and Ross and Monica disappeared back into the kitchen; stunned by what they just saw.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	5. New Start

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming, I love um! **

**Enjoy! **

**New Start**

It was 7pm before Chandler returned home, as he walked through the living room to his room, he shot his Mom a stony glare but reminded silent.

"Hey, why don't we go out for ice cream or something…" Jack suggested to his family, eager to give Nora and Chandler some space.

"Yeah, good idea…" Judy agreed quickly, gathering everyone's coats before ushering them out of the apartment.

Chandler and Nora stood staring at each other, neither of them willing to break the silence. After a few minutes, Chandler shook his head and continued towards his room.

"Chandler…" She turned and followed him…she stopped in his doorway when she saw him throwing some of his things in a bag. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to get rid of me, so I'm leaving…"

"Leaving? What do you mean, leaving?"

"James said I could crash at his place for a few weeks before school starts…"

"And after it starts?"

He glanced up from what he was doing. "I thought you'd already decided that…"

"Chandler, I'm not doing this to make you un-happy…"

"Just an added bonus then…" He quipped, resuming putting his stuff in a bag.

"No, Chandler….stop…" She picked up the bag.

He sighed loudly and dropped onto his bed, looking at her, waiting for to continue.

"You were right, earlier…" She admitted, carefully sitting down next to him. "I did change when your Father left…"

"Do we really need to talk about this…" Chandler started to protest.

"Yes, I think it's important!" Nora told him. "You might have been right about that but I've never ever once regretted you…You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I have too…" She sighed. "I know you probably don't understand… but I need to find myself again…."

"What about me?" He questioned. "I haven't been this happy in years and you want me to move away from everything…from my friends?"

"Honey, they don't live that far away…" She pointed out. "And I know once you've settled in, you'll have a great time… Lincoln High is a good school…probably not as strict as Morris High but then maybe that's better for…you won't get in so much trouble."

"Is that the real reason behind this?"

"What, no of course not!" She assured him. "You're a good kid, even though you like joking around, your grades are high and I'm so proud of you.."

"I don't want to leave, Mom…" He looked down. "I have so much there, my friends, my classes, soccer…."

"They have a team at Lincoln High…"

"But they're rubbish!"

"So, turn them around…show them what a truly amazing player you are…" She replied. "You're always saying you only play good if you play like a team…. So make them like a team…"

Chandler stared down at his bed, not sure what to say next…he wasn't in the mood for more fighting. After he had left that morning, he stormed off, ignoring his friends calling him. It was Joey who found him later and talked about everything with him before they meet up with the others to just forget everything that had happened and had some fun.

"You're really set on doing this tour, aren't you?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, I am…" She said softly.

"Okay…" He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to act as though I'm happy about it but okay…"

"You don't know how much at means to me…" Nora hugged him; she pulled back and picked up his bag again. "I guess we don't need this anymore…"

"Actually, I think it might be best if I did go to James…" Chandler told her. "Just for a few days."

"Oh…" She said disappointedly. "Okay, if that's what you want…"

"Yeah, give us both chance to think about all this…" He adverted his eyes from hers. "Plus me and James get to spend some time together before I leave."

"Well, okay then…" She agreed reluctantly, she moved forwards and kissed his cheek softly before exiting the room. Once she had closed the door quietly behind, he threw his bag on the floor, frustrated before running his hands over his eyes.

_**XxXxX**_

"He's here!" Judy shouted out to her family as she saw Chandler pull up outside their house in his car. Her, Jack and Ross rushed outside to greet him while Monica made her way out, slower.

"It's nice to see you again…" Judy pulled him into a warm hug.

"Uh, you too…" Chandler replied, uncomfortable.

Jack sensed his feels and pulled his wife back. "Why don't we get your stuff inside…."

It only took them 15 minutes to carry his stuff inside and up to his new room…that he was sharing with Ross.

"It's it great!" Ross exclaimed, once he and Chandler were left alone.

"Uh, its great…" Chandler replied, with no enthusiasm at all as he stared at the dinosaur wallpaper with matching curtains.

"I get top!" Ross claimed.

"What?" Chandler turned confused before seeing the bunk beds. "Oh god…"

"We're going to have so much fun!" Ross cheered as he climbed up to his bed.

"Yeah…" Chandler muttered, sitting on his bed, banging his head as he did so. "So much fun…"

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler ambled into the kitchen, yawning not at all bothered by the time.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your first day…" Jack commented, glancing up from his paper.

"Oh, can't do that, can I…" Chandler replied. "I'll just grab a drink and I'll be on my way…"

Jack laughed slightly before reading again.

"You want a lift?" Chandler offered Monica who was sat at the table, not bothered by being late either. He had only been living there for two days and spent most of his time unpacking and hanging out with Joey, who lived quite near. He hadn't had chance to get to know Monica but he guessed she was not like her brother…well he hoped not.

Monica considered it for a moment, turning up to school on the first day by a good-looking new senior in a killer car. "Yeah, okay…thanks…"

"No problem…" He mumbled, pouring himself a drink. "Where's wonder boy?"

"Ross, has already left…" Judy gave him a look, not liking his comment. "He's helping out with the new pupils starting…he helps show them around."

"Okay…" Chandler nodded, downing his drink and setting it down. "You ready?"

"Lets go…" Monica nodded, picking up her bag.

"Oh, where is Ross doing that thing?" Chandler stopped at the door and asked Judy.

"They're meeting the library…" She smiled, glad that Ross and Chandler seemed to be getting along.

"Great thanks!" He replied, before opening the door and walking out with Monica following.

"You really going to meet up with Ross?" Monica questioned as they walked towards his car.

"No… I just wanted to know so I could avoid the place…" He claimed.

Monica laughed and climbed into the car, she knew she didn't know him very well but she instantly liked him.

"So, are you looking forward to your first day?" Monica questioned as he drove off.

"Oh yeah, it'll be great…no friends… not knowing where anything is…"

"Well if you like you can hang out with me and my friends…" She told him, trying not to sound to excited about the idea.

He glanced at her quickly, offering her a small smile. "Thanks…"

"No problem.." She returned the smile. "So, how's Kerry?"

"Kerry?"

"Yeah, uh….I mean I talked to her when we came and watched you play soccer…" She explained. "She seemed nice…"

"She is…" He shrugged. "And she's okay…"

"Are you two still together?"

"Yeah, we're going to try and make it work…"

"That's great…" Monica tried not to sound disappointed.

Once they were at the school, they split up and while Monica was at her locker Rachel and Phoebe came running up.

"Who is he and what's he doing with you!" Rachel demanded.

"Hello, to you too…" She replied sarcastically.

"Hey… who is he!"

"Who's who?"

"The hot guy with the even hotter car!" Phoebe stated.

"Oh, that's Chandler…" Monica turned back to her locker.

"Chandler? The guy who is living with you!"

"Yeah…"

"Mon, can your parents adopt me?" Rachel asked but Monica just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're not tempted to seek into his room in the middle of the night!"

"First of all he's sleeping the bottom bunk in my brother's room…" 

"Ewww…poor Chandler…" Rachel commented.

"And secondly he already has a girlfriend…" She informed them.

"Aww…" Phoebe whined.

"Never stopped me before…" Rachel grinned wickedly.

"Shhh, he's coming!" Monica hissed, seeing him making his way towards them.

"Who? Chandler!" Rachel spun around and saw him before turning to Phoebe. "Quick, how's my hair!"

"Perfect!"

"Hey, Mon…" Chandler gave her a small smile and then quickly glancing at the other two. "Hey…"

"Hi, I'm Rachel…" She flashed him, her flirtiest smile.

"Chandler…" He replied.

"I know…"

"My repetition proceeds me then…"

"You could say that…" She laughed a little to hard, reaching out and touching his arm.

"Right, okay…" He backed away from her slightly.

Rachel frowned a little; confused by his reaction while both Monica and Phoebe tried not to laugh.

"What you got first?" Monica asked him, hiding her smile.

"Uh, homeroom…" He looked down at his schedule.

"Oh right…" She nodded, taking a look. "Ah, you'll be with Ross…

"Oh great! More dino stories…score!" He said sarcastically.

"Just ignore him…He'll get the hint and go away eventually…" Monica told him but notice he was looking around. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah…just thought I heard someone I knew.." He replied, shaking his head slightly telling himself he was imagining thing.

"How you doin?"

He spun around and looked across the corridor.

"JOEY!"

"Hey man!" His friend spotted him. "Have you seen all the chicks here!"

"What are you doing?" Chandler questioned. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I am at school…I got transferred!" He told him, his eyes lighting up when he saw Rachel in her cheerleading uniform. "Hey, how you doin?"

"Wait…what? Why?"

"My parents couldn't really afford that school anyway and it wouldn't be as fun without you there…" Joey stated. "And have you seen these uniforms!"

"We're not wearing uniforms!"

"Exactly and we didn't need to blow up the principal's office this time!" He cheered, spotting a group of girls walking by. "And look at the girls… tall ones, short ones, skinny ones, blond ones…"

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Oh we broke up…"

"You broke up!"

"Hey, just cos you and Kerry are all loved up!"

Chandler rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you dropped out of Morris High…"

"Hey, just think what fun we could have her…" Joey grinned.

"Well, we would have to make ourselves known…" Chandler replied.

"Yeah, baby!" He exclaimed, as the bell rung.

"Come on, let's do this…" Chandler headed to class, glancing over his shoulder to the girl. "We'll catch you later…"

"Okay, great!" Rachel called out to him.

When they reached their class they found everyone else already there and sitting in the front row was Ross, waving at him.

"Good morning, are you new?" The teacher asked the pair.

"Uh, I guess so…" Joey replied.

"Right, okay…I'm Mrs Clutterbuck…" She introduced herself. "I'll be your teacher for homeroom this year…"

"I'm Chandler and this is Joey…" Chandler replied. "We'll be _disrupting _homeroom this year…"

**TBC**

Okay, you got a longest chapter…so please review! hehe


	6. Party Jealousy

**Heya, thanks for all the reviews! _I love 'em! _Someone asked about a line being from a Movies…I don't know, might have been…one of friends said it at school, that's where I got it… A lot of the stuff they say or do I will take from my last year at school….**

Anywhoo, hope you like this, please keep reviewing! 

**Enjoy!**

**Party Jealousy **

"Hehehe…" 

"Joey, shut up!" Chandler glared at his best friend.

"Oh come on, it's funny!"

"It is not!"

"Chandler?"

They both spun around to see the school coach jogging towards them, a happy smile on his face.

"We're so glad that you're joining our team…" Coach Legit told him once he had reached them. "Maybe now we can win more games…"

"Not with that team…" Joey laughed again; glancing at the group of student huddled on the soccer pitch, kicking the ball awkwardly to each other.

"Don't you have a girl to hit on or something?" Chandler looked at him annoyed.

"What? And miss this?"

"Oh don't worry about them…" Legit cut in. "They just need practice…I'm sure with a star like you on the team…"

"Star?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're one of the best players in the league…" The coach replied. "When we played you last time you scored 5 goals…"

"I can see why…." Joey answered, sniggered at the player who tripped over the ball.

"Well, come on…it soccer time!" Legit shouted cheerfully so everyone could hear him before running off to start the practice.

"Good luck, man…" Joey patted him on the back.

"Oh, get lost!" Chandler mumbled, before heading over himself.

_**XxXxX**_

"Good afternoon, ladies…" Joey said as the approached the table where Monica and Phoebe were sat. "Mind if we join you?"

"Hey, Joey…" Monica smiled at him. "Course you can, but you do realise that its only you, right?"

"What?" He looked confused. "Oh, no…Chandler just getting some food…"

"Chandler?" Phoebe repeated. "Wow, I bet Rachel is going to pissed that she ditched up to eat with her cheerleader friends…"

"Where are the cheerleaders?" Joey looked around quickly.

"What's the big deal with them?" Monica asked. "Do you how swallow they are!"

"Do you know how short their skirts are?" Joey responded.

Monica rolled her eyes, it was his second day at Lincoln High but she had gotten to know him quiet well yesterday when he and Chandler sat with them during lunch and she also helped show them both around the school.

Everyone girl was jealous; Chandler was the gorgeous soccer star while Joey was the hot actor. Everyone in the school was talking about them, fascinated by the two new students who use to attend the post private school in the city. Of course, in typical High School fashion, there were a million and one rumours going around about the reasons behind their moves. Neither of them put them straight, enjoying being the talk of the school and laughing at some of the rumours.

"Joe, what we got next?" Chandler again up from behind and sat down.

"Why you asking me?"

"Because I don't know!"

"Cool! Free period…" Joey grinned.

Chandler sighed and gave the two girls a hello smile, which they both immediately returned, looking at him longingly.

"So, uh…. where's Rachel?" Chandler asked them noticing she wasn't there.

"You think she eats with us?" Phoebe laughed.

"Well…. She did yesterday."

"Ah yeah but that was because there was two new hot senior sat with us…" Monica answered.

"Really?" Joey frowned. "Where that when I was getting seconds?"

"She was talking about us!" Chandler told him.

"Yeah but we're sat with them again today…" He said confused

"Joe…. Eat…" Chandler pushed his plate front of his friend.

He looked at Chandler for a moment before glancing at the food; he shrugged and dug in.

"How can you eat that?" Chandler asked all three of them as they tucked into the school meal.

"You get use to it…" Monica replied.

"Uh, yeah I don't think so…"

"Hey, Mon guess what…" Rachel came up to the table, stopping when she saw Chandler. "Hey…is this seat taken?"

"Go ahead…" Chandler nodded.

"What's up Rach?" Monica asked, once her friend was sat down.

"Oh nothing…" She sighed happily, staring at Chandler, who looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, I thought you wanted to tell me something…"

"What?" She was brought back from her thoughts. "Oh, oh yeah…Chip is having a party this weekend…"

"Oh great…"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Maybe…we'll see…"

"Great!" Rachel grinned before turning to the guys. "How about you two?"

"Uh, who's is it again?" Joey asked.

"Chip…Rachel's boyfriend…" Monica answered, receiving a glare from her friend.

"Well, he's not…he's not my real boyfriend…. We see other people and all…" Rachel explained, looking at Chandler all the time.

"Okay…" Chandler frowned slightly.

"So, will you come?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry, can't…" He replied. "I have a date."

"What? With who!"

"My girlfriend…"

"Cool! You going to the city?" Joey asked, as Rachel slumped back in her chair.

"Yeah, probably won't do anything though, just hang out at my place…" He told him. "I still got my key!"

"You have! So we can have a party at your place…" Joey started to suggest before realising. "Oh…. You mean, you and Kerry are…. Nice!"

Chandler rolled his eyes at his friend. "We're just hanging out but I guess we could all do something…."

"Yeah? A party!"

"Well, maybe just a few people and some drinks and stuff…"

"Yeah baby!" Joey cheered. "Sorry, Rach busy this weekend!"

"Why don't you girls come along…" Chandler offered. "I mean, it's not a wild party or nothing just a few people hanging out…"

"We're there!" Rachel accepted straight away.

"Uh, what about your boyfriend?"

"Oh he won't mind…" She insisted.

"Well, great then…" Chandler smiled.

"So, its me, you, Kerry and these three lovely ladies…" Joey put his arms around Monica and Rachel who were sitting closest to him. "I'm sure I'll be able to keep them entertained while you and Kerry are involved in other actives…."

"Alright, Romeo calm down…" Chandler shook his head at him. "I'll invite James too, and Jen…."

"Sounds good…" Joey agreed, removing his arms to start eating again.

"Yeah? You don't mind your ex-girlfriend being there?"

"Not at all…you never know what could happen…"

"You're hopeless…"

"What! She's still hot!"

Before anyone could say anymore, a guy neither Joey nor Chandler knew wondered over and sat down next to Rachel, nudging Joey had he did so.

"Uh, hello!" Joey made his presence known.

"What?" Chip Matthew turned to him, annoyed but then realise who he was. "Oh, hi…Joey right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Chip…"

"Oh right, Rachel's whatever…" Joey answered.

"What?" Chip looked confused.

"Nothing!" Rachel cut in. "So uh, what are you doing over here?"

"I was wondering if you invited your new friends to my party?"

"Oh yeah…uh…. they're busy…" She informed him.

"Oh come on, Man…" Chip turned to Chandler, eager to have the two new popular boys at his party. "It's going to the party of the year."

"Sorry, sort of doing my own party…" Chandler raised an eyebrow at how desperate he sounded.

"Oh right…. Well that sounds fun…"

"Yeah, I'm sure Rachel will tell you all about it on Monday…" Joey smirked.

"What?"

"Well, I was sort of invited…." Rachel explained. "I thought you wouldn't care…you'll have all your friends there…"

"Oh no, that's fine!" Chip replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Go to your party with your new friends! I'll have a good time at my own…"

"Great!" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah, Sarah and her friend Nancy are coming…you know…the ones that fancies me…"

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be busy all night then!" Rachel shot back.

"Look, Rach, you don't have to come…" Chandler started but was cut.

"No, no…I'm coming and I'm going to have a better time with you then them lot!"

"You do that!" Chip stood up and looked at Chandler. "I know you're new here but you should know that people don't go around trying to break up me and my girl…"

"Whoa, hold on, I'm trying to do anything." Chandler protested.

"Sure you're not!"

"Look, here Chunk…"

"Chip!"

"Whatever…. I don't even know her let alone have feeling for her!" Chandler answered. "She's a nice girl but I have a girlfriend who I actually care for…"

"Really? I thought you were gay!" Chip countered, noticing that everyone had stopped talking and watched the scene that was taking place.

"What did you say!" Joey jumped up, ready to defended his friend.

"Oh and look who is quick to jump to his aid…"

"Chip, shut up!" Rachel ordered, not sure what Chandler and Joey would do to him.

Chandler stopped Joey from lunging at Chip. "Why don't you just do us all the favour and get lost."

"Whatever!" He turned to leave before shooting Rachel a glare.

"What was that!" Joey asked Chandler. "We could have taken him, no problem!"

"Joe, we've been here 5 minutes…you really want to get suspended?"

"Why not? Last time we just hung out at your place…it was fun!"

"It's different now…" Chandler answered. "Anyway, we'll get him back…don't worry."

"Okay fine…but if he calls me gay one more time I'm going make sure he never has children, if you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, sure that'll stop the gay rumours…" Chandler rolled his eyes as they all settled back down.

_**XxXxX**_

"Uh, I don't think it's meant to look like that…" Ross glanced over Joey and Chandler, seeing their brown solution before looking at his bright blue one.

They were all in chemistry, the teacher had made the mistake of letting them choose their own partners while Chandler and Joey went together, there was no one left to go with Ross so they decided to be nice and let him sit near them but soon regretted it when he act as if they were all best friends and started to criticise their work.

"Sure it is…" Joey shrugged, reaching underneath the bench and getting out to mugs while Chandler picked up the beaker off the burner and poured the mixture into the cups as Ross watched carefully.

"You can't drink that!" Ross stopped them when he realise what they were doing but they both carried on.

"Coco?" Joey grinned at him.

"You…you made coco?" He asked, stunned.

"Sure…you've ever done it before?"

"Uh, no…"

"Ross…. you're stuff…is…. Bubbling…" Chandler pointed at it.

"Oh no!" Ross ran back to his own table to fix it.

"Come on, we'd better get on with this…" Chandler gestured to the work as they set about mixing the solution they were meant to.

"Okay, now we add some piece of lead…" Chandler told Joey, after a few minute of pouring different acids and liquids into a beaker whilst heating it up.

"Uh, is it this stuff?" Joey squinted to read the label.

"Isn't lead grey?" Chandler asked. "That stuff I red."

"Well, I don't know where the lead is…" Joey replied. "Will this work?"

"Only one way to find out…"

Joey unscrewed the bottom and took a small piece out; he hesitated slightly before dropping into the mixture. A small bang and puff of smoke made the pair jump away from the table quickly.

"What was that!" Chandler questioned, peering into the glass.

"I dunno, but I was cool!" Joey grinned and grabbed a big piece and putting it in, this time it made a big bang, startling the whole class.

"What are you to doing!" The teacher rushed over.

"Would you believe trying to find a cure for a deadly illness?" Chandler quipped.

She glared at him. "Tidy this mess up right away!"

"_Tidy this mess up…_" Chandler mimicked as she walked off. "Hey, Joe, grab those paper towels by Ross…"

Joey walked over to Ross' desk; disappointed they weren't allowed to play with the chemicals anymore.

"Hey, what's this?" Joey held up a bright yellow flyer.

"Oh that's for Chips party…" Ross told him. "I've got to get some copies done for him and then hand them out."

"I didn't know you were Chip were friends…" Chandler wondered over.

"Oh we're not…"

"So why are you doing it?"

"He…uh he made me…"

"Oh…" Chandler looked at the flyer for a moment before getting an idea. "Tell you what, he shouldn't treat you like that…. Me and Joey will get the copies and then hand them out."

"Really?" Ross asked surprised.

"Sure…" Chandler nodded.

"Oh great! Thank you!"

"No problem…" Chandler grinned, walking back to his table.

"Dude, I don't want to hand some stupid flyers!" Joey whined.

"Oh you will…"

"You've got something plan, haven't you…"

"Oh yes! Its pay back time!"

_**XxXxX**_

"I can't believe you're not going to Chip's party…" Monica said to Rachel as she was put her stuff in her locker while Rachel and Phoebe waited for her.

"Yes but I'm going to Chandler's!"

"Who's going with his girlfriend!" Phoebe reminded her.

"Oh come on, how hard would it be for me to break them up…" Rachel replied. "I've done it a million times…"

"I dunno…they seemed pretty close.." Monica informed her.

"Well, we'll just have to see…"

"About what?" Chandler asked, as he and Joey approached them.

"Uh…about…. Umm…how throws a better party…you or Chip…" Rachel covered up quickly.

"Definitely, Chandler!" Joey smirked.

"Well, yeah but everyone is going to be there on Friday…" Monica joined in. "Everyone goes to his parties…"

"We'll see…" Chandler smiled.

"You've done something…" She claimed, looking at him.

"Maybe…"

"What is it!" Rachel questioned as Joey handed her a copy of the flyers they had been handing out.

"_Chip Matthew's party of the Year, Friday Night everyone who's anyone will be there…_" Monica read aloud, glancing at the guys before reading the handwritten part. "_Jello and ice cream and milk and cookies also…and a special appearance from Bozo the clown."_

"Oh my god!" Phoebe laughed. "Is this on all of them?"

"Of course…" Joey grinned.

"No one is going to turn up now!" Monica giggled.

"That's the idea…" Chandler told them. "You girls, need a lift home?"

"Yeah, great!" They all nodded as they headed for the exit.

"Oh and Rach, tell your boyfriend to stay out of our way…" Chandler looked at her.

"He's not my boyfriend…" She claimed, causing them all to look at her in disbelief. "Seriously, I dumped him earlier."

"Oh, good…he's a jerk…" Joey put his arm around her shoulders. "And we don't like jerks!"

"Yeah, when you're with us…. it's a jerk free zone…" Chandler added, putting his own arms around both Monica and Phoebe.

"Well, sounds like this is going to be a fun zone, then…" Rachel grinned, handing the flyer to a passer by as they all jumped into Chandler's car.

**TBC**

Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Agreement Between Friends

**Yay! I'm updating this fic! Anyways, this might be the last update for a week or so…got my exams starting on Thursday..eek…so not ready! Oh and for the people who's asked about Mondler getting together during this fic…I'm not sure when it'll be…probably in the next few chapters or so….sorry :P Anywhoo, thanks for the reviews! Love them! Keep em coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**Agreement Between Friends**

"Hey, Chandler…." Ross walked into the room they shared, glancing over his shoulder. "Oh! You're doing homework!"

"Before you say anything…" Chandler started defensively.

"No, no don't worry…" Ross replied and started to pull books out of his own bag. "I do homework Friday nights too!"

"Actually, I'm only doing this to get it out of the way because I'm going to the city this weekend…" Chandler smirked, turning back to his work. "But whatever…"

"Oh…" He blushed slightly. "Uh…well…okay…"

Chandler glanced up from his work at him, seeing him sorting through his book bag. Ross wasn't the kind of guy he hung around with but he was in the same year and did live with him…he had to make an effort.

"Look, why don't you come to?" He sighed.

"What?" Ross looked at him surprised.

"Well, Monica and her friends are coming…" Chandler shrugged.

"You want me to come?" He questioned to which Chandler shrugged. "Why?"

"To show there's no hard feeling about Chip's posters…"

"Oh…." Ross' eye suddenly went wide "Why? What did you do!"

"Nothing…" He protested, before shyly looking away. "We just sorta added some stuff…"

"Oh my god…he's going to kill me!"

"He's not going to kill you…" Chandler rolled his eyes.

"You don't know him!"

"Just tell him it was us…"

"What? Grass on you and Joey so you can beat me up!"

Chandler was quiet for a moment, thinking about. "Maybe…"

His mouth dropped open before he quickly went into a karate pose.

"Oh relax…" Chandler laughed at him. "I'm not going to beat you up!"

Ross looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want from me?"

"Want from you?" Chandler repeated with a frown.

"Why would you want hang out with me?"

Chandler sighed loudly. "Ross, I don't want anything from you…I just thought I'd offer you an invitation."

"Why?"

"Because it thought it might loosen you up a bit…"

"I don't need loosening up!"

"Well, you're not actually the school's 'Mr Cool' are you…" Chandler smirked, picking up his pen again.

"Well, at least I'll graduate high school…" Ross muttered, climbing onto his bed.

Chandler slowly turned to look at him. "What's that meant to mean?"

"Nothing…" He avoided his eyes and pretended to be looking through his bag.

"Whatever…" Chandler mumbled going back to his work.

_**XxXxX  
**_

"You want to spend the weekend in the city?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Monica and Chandler.

"Yeah, I just wanna catch up with some friends and stuff…" Chandler shrugged. "Thought Monica would like to tag along…"

"What about Ross?" Judy cut in.

"He wasn't interested…" Chandler told her.

"Well….I guess Chandler can go…" Judy stated.

"Just Chandler?" Monica questioned.

"Well, who do you know in the city?"

"Rachel and Phoebe's going!" She protested.

"They are? Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing…" Chandler stepped in. "Just Monica and Kerry talked when you visited and they'd liked to get to know each other more…"

"Kerry, is your girlfriend right?" Jack queried.

"Yeah, which is why the girls are coming because Joey and James will be there and it would unfair for Kerry to be alone with three guys…. Plus Joey's ex, Jen is coming with her new boyfriend…"

"Right…" Judy and Jack looked at each other, stunned by how quickly he spoke and the amount of information they were given.

"It'll only be for one night…we'll be back Sunday…" Chandler continued. "The girls are staying at Kerry's and me and Joey are crashing at James'…."

"Well, I don't know…" 

"I've done all my homework…" Monica added.

"Okay, I guess…." Judy reluctantly agreed. "But as long as Chandler promises to look after you…"

"Sure thing!" Chandler grinned.

"And you must do what he says…" Judy turned to Monica. "He knows the city, you don't…"

"Okay, no problem…" Monica claimed. "I'm going to call Rachel and let her know…"

"And I'm going to call Joey…" Chandler mimicked her excited tone, earning himself a mock glare as she left the room.

"You two seem to be getting a long…" Jack observed from behind his paper.

"Yeah…. she's cool…" He shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you're making new friends…" He replied, turning the pages.

_**XxXxX**_

"So, are we really staying at Kerry's house?" Monica asked, squashed in between Phoebe and Rachel in the back of Chandler's car.

"Nah, we'll all crash at my place…" Chandler told them. "Just easier to tell your parents that there would be adult supervision."

"So, who's going to be there?" Phoebe asked, shifting over slightly as moved closer to her.

"Us, Kerry, James, Jen…her new guy…" Chandler listed.

"Huh, he won't last 5 minutes!" Joey predicted.

"Ohhhh…do I detect a bit of jealousy…" Chandler teased.

"Noooooo…" Joey replied. "But you do know who it is, don't you?"

"Just some guy she's met…" Chandler started.

"Gary Thomas…" Joey informed him, cutting him off.

"What!" He exclaimed. "That jerk's not coming to my house!"

"Ohh, who's Gary Thomas?" Rachel sat forwards eagerly to hear gossip.

"Oh just some guy from our school…" Joey told her. "He was always trying to bet us at stuff…. Sports, girls…"

"Urg, don't you just hate guys like that…" She sat back.

"Umm, excuse me?" Monica looked at her.

"What?"

"This coming from Lincoln High's queen bitch…"

"Hey!" She protested. "Anyway, it's charming on girls…. It makes guys look like losers…. Either you got it or you haven't…"

"Sorta like that Chip dude…. He was a loser…" Joey stated.

"Exactly…" Rachel replied. "And these guys have differently got it…"

"Yeah baby!" Joey cheered.

"Come on, let's get this party started!" Chandler rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling as he flicked on stereo causing to blare out the many speakers in the car.

_**XxXxX**_

"Wow…." Phoebe stared around the apartment in awe.

"This place is amazing…" Rachel added.

"Yeah I know…" He replied modestly before chucking his car keys at Joey. "You wanna go get some food and stuff in…"

"Yeah, sure!" Joey replied eagerly.

"Uh, is it a good idea to trust him with food?" Monica questioned.

"Good point…" Chandler glanced at her. "Maybe someone should go with him."

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Joey argued.

"Of course you're not…" Chandler said patronizingly. "Rach, wanna do the honours?"

"Me?"

"Well, I would myself but I gotta wait for Kerry to turn up…"

"Uh…. Well…um…. Maybe Monica should go…" She suggested. "I mean, she's the wannabe chef…"

"You want to be a chef?" Chandler looked at her.

"Um, yeah…"

"Cool…" He nodded. "Maybe you should cook for us tonight."

"Okay!" She exclaimed, before turning to write a list of stuff she needed.

"Wow, look at her go…" Joey watched, unsure whether he should be scared or not.

"Eh, you'll get use to it…" Phoebe commented, dropping onto the couch.

The doorbell rung and Chandler moved to answer it, shaking his head as he laugh lightly.

"Hey!" He grinned at Kerry.

"Hey, yourself…" She threw her arms around him.

"Miss me?" He joked but continued to hold her.

"I did actually…" She pulled back slightly to look at him, giving a quick kiss on the lips. "No one to help me with my Maths homework."

"Is that all I am to you?" He asked, following her back to the others. "Free study tuition?"

"Yeah…that and my driver…" She replied, running towards Joey giving him a big hug.

"Oh, yeah, that's nice…" Chandler replied but knew she was only joking.

"Of course I missed you, baby…" She moved back to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Umm, bedroom's that way…" Joey pointed in the general area, causing them to break apart.

"Is there nothing else on your mind?" Kerry asked, hitting him lightly in the stomach.

"Ow…" He flinched away in pain. "Why always the stomach! It's my weapon!"

"Your weapon?" Chandler raised an eyebrow, as he wrapped his arms around Kerry's waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "So what you going to do if someone tries to mug you? Eat them?"

Joey glared at him and opened his mouth to reply but then realised he didn't know what to say.

"So, you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Kerry asked glancing back at him.

"Uh, yeah sure…" He shrugged, before pointing to each other. "Monica, Rachel and Phoebe…"

"Wow, you're good at this…you must have done it before…" Kerry replied sarcastically before turning to the girls. "I'm Kerry, by the way….if you never need these two sorting, give me a call…"

Before any of them could answer, Joey cut in.

"You can sort me out any day…"

"Joey!" She glared at him.

"What? I'm joking!" He held his hands up in defence.

"You better be joking!" Chandler added.

Joey started to laugh until he saw the serious look on his friends face. "So, Mon, how's that list coming?"

"I'm done!" She held it up proudly before handing it to Rachel.

"Great, come on Rach…" Joey headed for the door.

Rachel looked from the list, to Joey and then to Chandler and Kerry before sighing loudly and storming off to follow Joey.

"What's with her?" Chandler questioned.

"Who knows?" Phoebe replied, sharing an amused look with Monica.

Joey glanced across at Rachel who was sat in the passenger's seat; they had been driving in silence since they had left.

"Back off…" Joey broke the silence.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Chandler, back off…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She put on her most innocent look.

"Look, I know you have a thing for him but I also know you're doing it because he's new and popular…" Joey informed him. "And I'm just telling you, to back off…they're not going to break up so don't mess with them…"

"How do you know why I'm doing it!" She argued back. "I might really like him!"

"Oh please…I know what you're like!" He rolled his eyes. "I am the male version of you!"

"You're not nothing like me…" She mumbled slumping back in her chair.

"Uh-huh…. We're the same…" He insisted. "Except, I eat probably…"

"Hey! So do I!"

"Yeah, right…" He laughed. "I've seen more meat on a football post!"

She glared at him but didn't say anything in return.

"Look, Rach…you're a nice girl and all…" He sighed. "But Chandler…. He really likes Kerry and she likes him…. They're good for each other…. Just leave them, okay?"

"Okay, fine…" She reluctantly agreed. "Chandler's off limits."

"Okay good…" He nodded. "Thanks…"

She looked over at him, giving him a small smile. "What are friends for…"

**TBC**

Please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
